1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button for use in an electrical keyboard, and particularly relates to such a button which is prevented from tilting.
2. The Prior Art
It is well known to employ depressible, spring restored buttons for operating electrical switching devices in electrical keyboards. Keyboard ergonomics make it advantageous to provide buttons, in any one keyboard, whose size is considerably larger than the average size of button in that keyboard.
Electrical keyboard buttons are generally affixed to depression-sensitive switching devices, such as micro-switches, by means of sleeves, collars, edge guides and the like. Large area buttons are subject to depressive forces applied remotely from their centers and causing considerable torque thereabout, providing a likelihood of jamming in the collars, sleeves or guides. Torque-induced tilt and jamming is usually limited, but not eliminated, at some expense, by the provision of plural suspension points beneath the button, usually in the form of additional parallel-connected switching devices. It is therefore desirable from an economic, mechanical and aesthetic point of view to provide a large area electrical keyboard button where torque-induced tilt is substantially eliminated, so that only one switching device is required therebeneath, the risk of jamming is substantially eliminated, and the button has a stability satisfying to the user.